The Twilight Vampire Diaries Chatroom
by MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR
Summary: What will happen if the two groups meet in a chatroom? Emmett: Three Blind Cheese! Seth: Whatever you say Seth. Bella: Seth's midget clone is touching my Lucky Charms! Caroline: Therapy, go to it. Now Complete!
1. Usernames

_I'm going to upload two chapters. This isn't one. _

Twilight/Vampire Diaries Chatroom  
**Dangerouslyklutzy**-Bella  
**Mountainlionfeeder**-Edward  
**Rosie**-Rosalie  
**Teddybear**-Emmett  
**Shopaholic**-Alice  
**Warman**-Jasper  
**Wolfmechanic**-Jacob  
**V-Mom**-Esme  
**DocDad**-Calisle  
**Wolfboy-**Seth

**Wolfgirl**-Leah

**Amonster**-Stephan  
**Thecrow**-Damon  
**Madlyinluv**-Elena  
**Thepsychic**-Bonnie  
**Thejock**-Matt  
**Thestoner**-Jeremy


	2. Meet Our Family

Chapter 1: Meet Our Family

Dangerouslyklutzy logged on.

Brotherbear logged on.

Thecrow logged on.

Wolfmechanic logged in.

**Dagerlouslyklutzy**: Hello.

**Brotherbear**: Hi.

**Wolfmechanic**: Hey.

**Thecrow**: Sup.

Mountainlionfeeder logged on.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Hello there.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Hello.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Who are you?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: If I tell you who I am it won't be a mystery. If there's no mystery then there's no magic.

**Brotherbear**: Deep dude.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: There can still be magic if we know who you are. Magic isn't just the mystery, it's much more.

**Wolfmechanic**: Same with this guy.

**Thecrow**: Im Damon Salvatore! There!

**Wolfmechanic**: Jacob Black.

**Mountainlion**: Mutt. Edward Cullen.

**Brotherbear**: Eddie! Emmett Cullen.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Edward? Em? Jake?

**Thecrow**: And you are?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Bella Swan.

Rosie logged in.

Shopaholic logged in.

Warman logged in.

Madlyinluv logged in.

Amonster logged in.

**Rosie**: Emmett!

**Brotherbear**: Rosalie. Ah a monster!!!

**Rosie**: Shut it Em.

**Shopaholic**: Bella let's go shopping!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Edward hide me!

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Got it love.

**Rosie**: What is the mutt doing here?

**Wolfmechanic**: Hello to you too Blondie.

**Madlyinluv**: Who are they Stephan? Damon?

**Amonter**: I don't know.

**Brotherbear**: Ah the monster talks!

**Thecrow**: Hahahaha.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Hahahaha.

**Rosie**: Emmett, Bella shut up!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Hahaha make me!

**Rosie**: Oh it's on!

Rosie logged off.

**Brotherbear**: Run Bella run!

Dangerouslyklutzy has disconnected.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Love!

Mountainlionfeeder logged off.

**Amonster**: Where he go?

**Brotherbear**: The monster run!

Brotherbear loggsed out.

**Madlyinluv**: Is he always like that?

**Warman**: Yes. I'm Jasper.

**Shopaholic**: I'm Alice, his wife. Rosie was called Rosalie. Brotherbear is Emmett, her husband. Mountainlionfeeder is Edward and Dangerouslyklutzy is Bella, his girlfriend.

**Madlyinluv**: I'm Elena.

**Amonster**: I'm Stephan, her boyfriend.

**Thecrow**: Im Damon, His brother.

**Wolfmechanic**: I'm Jacob. Is Bells going to be okay?

**Shopaholic**: Yes.

Rosie logged in.

**Wolfmechanic**: Where is Bella?!

**Rosie**: Don't worry mutt.

**Thecrow**: Mutt?

**Rosie**: Yes mutt.

**Mountainlionfeeder** logged on.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: What you do to Bella?!

**Rosie**: Nothing!

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Why won't she talk to me?!

**Rosie**: Cuz.

Brotherbear logged on.

**Brotherbear**: The monster gone?

**Amonster**: No.

**Brotherbear**: Ah!!  
**  
Wolfmechanic**: Your a leech you can't be afraid!

**Brotherbear**: Shut it dog.

**Madlyinluv**: Leech?

**Amonster**: Dog?

**Brotherbear**: Ah!

Brotherbear logged off.

Dangerouslyklutzy reconnected.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Is Rosalie here?

**Rosie**: Yes.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Uh run!

Dangerouslyklutzy logged off.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Love!

Mountainlionfeeder logged off.

**Wolfmechanic**: What did you do?!

**Rosie**: None of your business!

**Wolfmechanic**: If you don't tell me I will rip you apart and burn the pieces!

**Rosie**: Why do you care?

**Wolfmechanic**: She's my best friend.

**Rosie**: Yeah, that's why she hurts you.

Wolfmechanic logged off.

**Rosie**: That's what I--

Rosie disconnected.

**Thecrow**: Wow.

**Warman**: Meet our family.

**Amonster**: What is up with the "leech", "mutt", and "dog" thing?

**Warman**: Do you believe in vampires and werewolves?

**Thecrow**: Yeah.

**Shopaholic**: Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and I are vampires. Jacob is a wolf. Bella is human.

**Thecrow**: My brother and I are vampires. Elena is also human.

Wolfboy logged on.

**Wolfboy**: Alice! Jasper!

**Warman**: Seth.

**Thecrow**: Mutt?

**Warman**: Yes.

**Wolfboy**: Have you seen Edward, Bella, or Jakey?

**Shopaholic**: Rosalie did something to Bella. Edward went after Bella and Jacob went after Rosalie.

**Wolfboy**: And Emmett?

**Amonster**: He got scared of me.

**Wolfboy**: A monster!! Run!

Wolfboy logged off.  
**  
Amonster**: Not again.

**Thecrow**: Hahaha that's funny.

**Madlyinluv**: THis was fun. I'm going to bed.

**Thecrow**: Me too.

**Amonster**: Me three.

**Shopaholic**: Bye.

**Warman**: Night.

Amonster logged off.

Thecrow logged off.

Madlyinluv logged off.

**Shopaholic**: That was interesting.

**Warman**: Yeah.

**Shopaholic**: Come to my room Jazzy.

**Warman**: Okay.

Warman logged off..

**Shopaholic**: Bye.

Shopaholic logged off.


	3. Ah, Ha, And YouTube

Chapter 2: Ah, Ha, And Youtube.

Brotherbear logged on.

Wolfboy logged on.

Dangerouslyklutzy logged on.

**Wolfboy**: The monster here?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Rosalie here?

**Brotherbear**: No and no.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Great.

**Wolfboy**: Phew.

**Brotherbear**: What did Rosalie do?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: You don't want to know.

Amonster logged on.

**Wolfboy**: Ah!

**Brotherbear**: Ah don't eat us.  
**  
Dangerouslyklutzy**: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Rosie logged on.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Ah!

**Wolfboy**: Hahaha. Ah!

**Brotherbear**: Hahaha. Um ah!

Thecrow logged on.

Thestoner logged on.

Mountainlionfeeder logged on.

Warman logged on.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Ah!

**Brotherbear**: Ah!

**Wolfboy**: Ah!

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Love? Emmett? Seth?

**Wolfboy**: Ah!

**Brotherbear**: Ah!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Ah!

Dangerouslyklutzy logged off.

Wolfboy logged off.

Brotherbear logged off.

**Thestoner**: What was that about?

**Amonster**: Hahahahahaha.

**Rosie**: Hahahahaha

**Thecrow**: They're still scared?

**Rosie**: Yes.

Shopaholic logged on.

**Shopaholic**: Would anyone please explain why Emmett, Seth, and Bella are hiding in my closet?

**Rosie**: Hahahahaha oh my gosh.

**Amonster**: Hahahahaha I know right.

**Shopaholic**: Someone get them now!

**Rosie**: Hahahahaha no it's too funny!

**Thecrow**: Hahahaha. Tape it! Put it on Youtube!

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Hahahaha yeah!

**Thestoner**: What's going on?

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Emmett and Seth are scared because they think Stephan is a real monster. Bella is scared of Rosalie.

**Thestoner**: Who's Rosalie?

**Rosie**: Me.

**Shopaholic**: Okay I'm recording them.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: What are they doing?

**Shopaholic**: Seth and Emmett are hugging eachother while Bella is rocking herself. They looked scared.

**Rosie**: Oh my gosh.

Wolfmechanic logged on.

Madlyinluv logged on.

**Wolfmechanic**: Do you know where Seth is?

**Rosie**: Hahahahaha ask Alice.

**Wolfmechanic**: Alice?

**Shopaholic**: He's in my closet with Emmett and Bella.

**Wolfmechanic**: Get him out of there!

**Shopaholic**: He's hugging Emmett!

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Alice is recording them and is going to upload it on Youtube.

**Wolfmechanic**: Really?

**Shopaholic**: Oh my gosh. They started crying.

**Rosie**: Wow.

**Madlyinluv**: That's mean.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Jasper?

**Warman**: Yes?

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Are you doing this?

**Warman**: Yes.

**Thecrow**: Good job.

**Shopaholic**: Okay stop. It's been ten minutes.

**Warman**: Okay.

**Shopaholic**: Hahahaha they got out!

Brotherbear logged on.

Wolfboy logged on.

Dangerouslyklutzy logged on.  
**  
Brotherbear**: Jasper I'm going to kill you!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Me too!

**Wolfboy**: And me!

**Rosie**: Bella your not!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Ah!!

**Everyone**: Hahahahahahaha

Amonster: I wouldn't be laughing Seth, Emmett.

Wolfboy: Ah I'm innocent!!

Brotherbear: Ah I'm too sexy to be eaten!!!

Wolfgirl logged on.

**Wolfboy**: Leah save us!

**Wolfgirl**: Why?

**Brotherbear**: The monster wants to eat us!

**Wolfboy**: Rosalie wants to eat Bella!

**Rosie**: Hey!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Ah!!!

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Love?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: She's going to eat me!

**Madlyinluv**: I'm gone!

**Wolfmechanic**: Me too.

Madlyinluv logged off..

Wolfmechanic logged off.

**Shopaholic**: I'm going to post it on Youtube.

**Warman**: I'll go.

Shopaholic logged off.

Warman logged off.

**Wolfgirl**: I'm out.

**Thestoner**: Me too.

Wolfgirl logged off.

Thestoner logged off.

**Thecrow**: I'm a feed.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Me too. Bye love.

Thecrow logged off.

Mountainlionfeeder logged off.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Edward no!!

**Rosie**: Hello Bella.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Ah no please ah!

Dangerouslyklutzy logged off.

**Brotherbear**: Hahaha Rosie did you hear that?

**Rosie**: Hahaha yes.

Rosie logged out.

**Amonster**: Boo.

**Wolfboy**: Ah!

**Brotherbear**: Ah.

Wolfboy logged off.

Brotherbear logged off.

**Amonster**: Hahahahahahahaha.

Amonster logged out.


	4. Cheese

Chapter 4: Cheese!

Rosie logged on.

Shopaholic logged on.

Brotherbear logged on.

Thecrow logged on.

**Rosie**: Awe no Bella.

**Brotherbear**: Phew no monster.

**Thecrow**: How many viewers Alice?

**Shopaholic**: Five hundred fifty-seven viewers.

**Rosie**: In one day?

**Shopaholic**: Yup. The reviews were good too.

**Brotherbear**: For what?

**Thecrow**: You don't know?

**Brotherbear**: No.

**Shopaholic**: Go to YouTube, type "The Babies In My Closet".

**Brotherbear**: Okay.

Brotherbear logged off.

**Rosie**: I wonder what he'll do.

**Thecrow**: Yeah.

Amonster logged on.

**Amonster**: No Emmett?

**Rosie**: He's watching the video.

**Amonster**: Really? How many views?

**Thecrow**: Five. Five. Seven.

**Amonster**: I'm not dumb Damon.

**Thecrow**: Who said you were dumb?

Wolfgirl logged on.

**Wolfgirl**: Seth here?

**Amonster**: Nope.

**Wolfgirl**: Okay.

Wolfgirl logged off.

Mountainlionfeeder logged on.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Is Bella here?

Rosie: No.

**Mountainlonfeeder**: Oh. What are you talking about?

**Thecrow**: Emmett is watching the video.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Oh.

Brotherbear logged on.

**Brotherbear**: Alice!

**Shopaholic**: You know how to turn on the computer?

**Brotherbear**: Yes! Why did you do that?

Wolfboy logged on.

Dangerouslyklutzy logged on.

**Wolfboy**: What are you talking about?

**Brotherbear**: Alice put a video of us on YouTube!

**Wolfboy**: What!

**Brotherbear**: I know!

**Rosie**: Hey that's what you get for hiding in her closet!

**Brotherbear**: Hey blame the monster!

**Amonster**: What about me?

**Wolfboy**: Oh my gosh!

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Love are you okay? Say something!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Um I'm fine.

**Rosie**: Hi Bella!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Hey Rosalie.

**Rosie**: You aren't scared?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Should I?

**Rosie**: Yes.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Oh that was so yesterday.

**Rosie:** ???

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: What?

**Rosie**: Nothing.

Rosie logged off.

**Brotherbear**: Awe Bella.

Brotherbear logged off.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Huh I'm a go check.

Dangerouslyklutzy logged off.

**Wolfboy**: This monster thing isn't fun without Emmett.  
**  
Amonster**: Yeah.

**Shopaholic**: What's wrong with Rosalie?

**Mountainlionfeeder**: She was having fun scaring Bella. When she found out she wasn't scared any more she felt bad.

**Shopaholic**: I know let's go shopping!

**Wolfboy**: Uh-oh.

**Thecrow**: What?

**Wolfboy**: Bella hates shopping!

**Shopaholic**: Oh shut up!

**Wolfboy**: Huff. If I wanted people to be mean to me I would have stayed with Leah but no the damn Tinkle Bell had to be mean.

Wolfboy logged out.

**Amonster**: Nice one Alice.

**Shopaholic**: I'm going to make him feel better.

Shopaholic logged off.

Thejock logged on.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Thejock? Gotta be kidding me.  
**  
Thejock**: Who are you?

**Moutainlionfeeder**: Edward.

**Thejock**: I'm Matt.

**Moutainlionfeeder**: This is wierd.

Thecrow logged off.

**Thejock**: Wow.

Dangerouslyklutzy logged on.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Edward help, um I kinda offended her, um and she got pissed off and she want to kill me and I'm more than scared! Rosalie no! No please!

Dangerouslyklutzy disconnected.

**Thejock**: Uh?

**Amonster**: What are you going to do?

Moutainlionfeeder logged off.

**Thejock**: What was that about?

**Amonster**: He is a vampire and that was his human girlfriend. She was attacked by his adopted vampire sister.

**Thejock**: Okay.

Rosie logged on.

**Rosie**: Stephan how are you?

**Amonster**: What did you do?

**Rosie**: Let's just say she won't bother me again.

**Thejock**: I'm gone.

Thejock logged off.

**Amonster**: It's just us I guess.

**Rosie**: I guess.

**Amonster**: Want to get at Seth, Emmett, and Bella?

**Rosie**: Yes!

Wolfboy logged on.

**Wolfboy**: Cheese!

**Rosie**: What?

**Wolfboy**: Cheese is funny.

**Amonster**: Um kay?

**Wolfboy**: Cheese!

Brotherbear logged on.

**Wolfboy**: Emmett Cheese!!

**Emmett**: Hahaha cheese!

**Amonster**: Cheese?

Brotherbear: Hold on!

Brotherbear logged off.

**Rosie**: Wonder what's he going to do.

**Cheesebear** logged on.

**Cheesebear**: Hey guys!

**Wolfboy** logged off.

**Rosie**: Emmett!

Cheesewolf logged on.

**Cheesewolf**: I told Bells to change her username!

**Cheesebear**: Great idea!

**Cheeseklutz** logged on.

**Cheeseklutz**: I'm so sorry!

**Rosie**: Oh my gosh!

**Cheeseklutz**: You don't forgive me?

**Rosie**: I do, it's just that, cheese?

**Cheesewolf**: Yup!

**Cheesebear**: Call us the three blind cheeses!

**Rosie**: Hahahaha your blind!

**Cheeseklutz**: How 'bout the three cheese amigos?

Thecrow logged on.

**Thecrow**: I don't want to know.

Shopaholic logged on.

**Shopaholic**: Cheese?

**Cheesebear**: Yeah!

**Shopaholic**: You three need help!

**Cheesewolf**: No!

**Cheeseklutz**: You wish!

**Shopaholic**: Well Bella, you, Rose, and I are going shopping!

**Cheeseklutz**: There is no use fighting you. Til next time cheese brothers.

**Cheesebear**: Good-bye little cheese sister.

**Cheesewolf**: Cheese sister I'll miss you.

**Rosie**: Oh my gosh!

Rosie logged out.

**Shopaholic**: You guys need to therapy.

Shopaholic logged off.

**Cheeseklutz**: No we don't!

Cheeseklutz logged off.

**Amonster**: So?

**Cheesewolf**: Cheese!

**Cheesebear**: Cheese!

Amonster logged off.

**Cheesewolf** & **Cheesebear**: Cheeeeeeeeeessssseeeee!!!!!

Cheesewolf logged off.

**Cheesebear**: I'm lonely.

Cheesebear logged off.


	5. Drama Shows

Chapter 5: Drama Shows

Dangerouslyklutzy logged on.

Brotherbear logged on.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Hey Emmett what are you doing?

**Brotherbear**: Watching 90210.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Too much drama. _**(A/N I love this show. All the shows I'm going to make fun of I love.)**_****

Brotherbear: Yeah. Isabella Swan it's over.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: What? Why?

**Brotherbear**: How could you sleep with my brother.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: You guys look alike. Emmett I'm sorry!

**Brotherbear**: No it's too late.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: No! Please forgive me.

Mountainlionfeeder logged on.

Wolfboy logged on.

Rosie logged on.

Shopaholic logged on.

Thestoner logged on.

Thepsychic logged on.

Amonster logged on.

**Brotherbear**: No don't say anything.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: No I love you!

**Mountainlionfeeder**: What is going on?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Hahaha we're making fun of drama shows.

**Brotherbear**: Smallville! Bella I love you but we can't be together.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: No. I don't care about your secret! I can protect myself.

**Shopaholic**: Emmett did you put anything in Bella's drink?!

**Brotherbear**: No!

**Shopaholic**: You two are hopeless.

Shopaholic logged off.

**Wolfboy**: Can I be in it?

**Brotherbear**: I'm Clark, she's Lois, your Oliver.

**Thepsychic**: What are they doing?

**Thestoner**: I have no idea.

**Brotherbear**: Bella choose, The Red/Blue Blur or Green Arrow.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Seth we were for a while but you have to let go. Emmett I'm all yours.

**Wolfboy**: No! I can't lose you! I won't move on!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: No Seth move on.

**Rosie**: Um you guys really need help.

**Brotherbear**: No.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Yes you do.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: *Gasp* Edward how could you?

**Wolfboy**: No! No! No!

**Thepsychic**: Are they always like that?

**Thestoner**: Yup. It's quite funny actually.

**Rosie**: I'm done!

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Me too.

Rosie loggged off.

Mountainlionfeeder logged off.

**Wolfboy**: Leah is calling me. Bye.

Wolfboy logged off.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Degrassi! Emmett I'm pregnant with your baby.

**Brotherbear**: What?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Yeah.

**Brotherbear**: I'm going to be a father?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: I don't know.

**Brotherbear**: What?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: I'm not sure if I want to keep it.

**Brotherbear**: No!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: It's me whose going to be in pain.

**Brotherbear**: No I'm not going to lose this baby!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: *Days later* Emmett I got an abortion.

**Brotherbear**: No!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: I'm sorry. *Walk away.*

**Brotherbear**: *Punch a wall and cry.*

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: The Secret Life of an American Teenager!

**Brotherbear**: I get to see my son! I have the right to!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: I don't think so.

**Brotherbear**: I can take this to court!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: How are you going to pay for everything?

**Brotherbear**: What?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: I got nothing.

**Brotherbear**: 90210.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: I need you.

**Brotherbear**: Just leave.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: No please! I'm sorry! Please!

**Brotherbear**: Get out off here. *Walks in the house.*

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: *Later in a phone call* I need you. You are my everything.

**Brotherbear**: Bella where are you?!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Going to the beginning! You said I don't know you so I'm going back!

**Brotherbear**: *Hangs up*

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Emmett? Emmett?!

**Brotherbear**: *At the train station.*

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: No I missed my train! I need to go!

**Brotherbear**: Such a drama queen.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: How could you say that? *Crying*

**Brotherbear**: Oh my gosh.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: *Trains coming and run on the track.*

**Brotherbear**: Bella! *To be continued.*

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Let's make our own. Hey Emmett I like totally like love you.

**Brotherbear**: *Deep voice* Let's go to my car.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: You don't like have anything to like say?

**Brotherbear**: *Deep voice* Nope.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Oh my like gosh Emmett!

**Brotherbear**: *Deep voice* What?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: I like totally broke like a nail.

**Brotherbear**: *Deep voice* Oh.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: The end.

**Thestoner**: Wow.

**Amonster**: You too need--

Amonster disconnected.

**Thestoner**: What happened?

**Brotherbear**: I got tired with the 'We need help' thing so I called Damon.

**Thepsychic**: My boyfriend?

**Brotherbear**: Yup bye Bella.

Brotherbear logged off.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: So?

**Thestoner**: I'm a go.

Thestoner logged off.

Thepsychic logged off.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: *Humph* Nice meeting you.

Dangerouslyklutzy logged off.

Wolfboy logged on.

**Wolfboy**: Bella? Emmett?

**Wolfboy**: Your late everyone's gone.

**Wolfboy**: Oh shut up Seth.

**Wolfboy**: Whatever you say Seth.

**Wolfboy**: I'm going crazy.

Wolfboy logged off.


	6. Drunk Girl And Egging Houses

Chapter 6: Drunken Girl And Egging Houses

Mountainlionfeeder logged on.

Brotherbear logged on.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: EMMETT WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO BELLA?!

**Brotherbear**: What do you mean?

**Mountainlionfeeder**: SHE IS DRUNK!

**Brotherbear**: I gave her some drinks.

Rosie logged on.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!

**Rosie**: Do what?

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Get Bella drunk.

**Rosie**: You got her drunk?!

**Brotherbear**: Yes.

**Rosie**: Go make it better Emmett!

**Brotherbear**: Okay.

Brotherbear logged off.

Shopaholic logged on.

**Shopaholic**: Edward, Bella's going to fall off the stairs!

Mountainlionfeeder logged off.

**Rosie**: Why didn't you do anything?

**Shopaholic**: Planning Bella's birthday party.

**Rosie**: She's drunk.

**Shopaholic**: Oh I know. I got her drunk and blamed Emmett.

**Rosie**: You did what?

**Shopaholic**: What you read.

Wolfmechanic logged on.

**Rosie**: You haven't been on in a while.

**Wolfmechanic**: I know.

Thecrow logged on.

**Shopaholic**: Jacob you know what?

**Wolfmechanic**: What?

**Rosie**: Bella is drunk.

**Wolfmechanic**: What?

**Rosie**: You know, alchol on the system.  
**  
Wolfmechanic**: Oh I know that!

**Thecrow**: Um so she's crazy?

**Rosie**: Yup.

**Thecrow**: Will she get on?

**Shopaholic**: Yup in twenty seconds with a different username.

Drunkenklutz logged on.

**Drunkenklutz**: Who wants go to a bar?

**Rosie**: You did this you fix it Alice!

**Drunkenklutz**: I'm drunk! Thanks Alice I've never been so freeeeee!

**Shopaholic**: Bella calm down!

**Drunkenklutz**: I'm a go!

**Shopaholic**: Where?

Drunkenklutz: Seduce Edward Cullen!

Drunkenklutz logged off.

**Wolfmechanic**: What?! Alice stop her!

**Rosie**: Yeah!

**Shopaholic**: Uh wow.

**Rosie**: ALICE!!!

**Wolfmechanic**: ALICE!!!

Shopaholic: I'm going!

Shopaholic logged off.

Mountainlionfeeder logged on.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Jacob can I hide in your place?!!!

**Wolfmechanic**: Yeah it is an emergancy and I don't want her to regret anything.

Wolfmechanic logged off.

Mountainlionfeeder logged off.

**Rosie**: So?

**Thecrow**: *Cricket Cricket*

Rosie logged off.

Thecrow logged off.

Wolfboy logged on.

**Wolfboy**: Not again.

**Wolfboy**: Hey Seth.

**Wolfboy**: Not you again!

**Wolfboy**: You don't like me?

**Wolfboy**: Oh my gosh!

Brotherbear logged on.

**Wolfboy**: YES!!!!

**Brotherbear**: Hey Seth.

Wolfboy: Hi!!!

Brotherbear: What were you doing?

**Wolfboy**: Talking to Seth, and you?

**Brotherbear**: Um Bella was trying to seduce Eddie and I had to help stop it.

**Wolfboy**: Why?

**Brotherbear**: This my shock you but she's drunk.  
**  
Wolfboy**: No!

**Brotherbear**: Yes.

Thepsychic logged on.

**Thepsychic**: Hey where's you friend?

**Brotherbear**: Which one?

**Thepsychic**: The funny one.

**Wolfboy**: Me or the drunk one?

**Thepsychic**: The drunk one.

**Brotherbear**: Drunk one is trying to seduce my brother.

**Thepsychic**: Oh.

Thecrow logged on.

**Thepsychic**: Hey Damian.

**Thecrow**: Hi.

**Wolfboy**: Hey Emmett let's egg Leah's house!!!

**Brotherbear**: Yeah and Edward's house too!!!

Wolfboy logged off.

Brotherbear logged off.

**Thepsychic**: Those two are mental.

**Thecrow**: Yeah there going to egg their own houses.

**Thepsychic**: Oh my gosh.

Brotherbear logged on.

Wolfboy logged on.

**Wolfboy**: Done.

**Brotherbear**: Yup.

Wolfgirl logged on.

V-mom logged on.

**Wolfgirl**: Seth go clean up the house now you moron! You egged you own house!

**Wolfboy**: Awe man.

**Brotherbear**: Hahaha

**V-mom**: Don't you laugh Emmett McCartny Cullen! You going to clean up this house this instant!

**Brotherbear**: Awe carrot cakes!

**Thecrow**: Carrot cakes?

**Brotherbear**: We can't curse.

**Thecrow**: Oh.

**Wolfgirl**: Seth let's go!

Wolfboy logged off.

Thecrow logged off.

**V-mom**: Emmett!

Brotherbear logged off.

Thepsychic logged off.

**Wolfgirl**: We gotta keep them apart.

**V-mom**: And Bella too.

**Wolfgirl**: Meeting tomorrow.

**V-mom**: Okay.

Wolfgirl logged off.

**V-mom**: So this is a chatroom. Hello there Esme.

**V-mom**: Hi!!!

**V-mom**: Your so pretty.

**V-mom**: As are you.

**V-mom**: Ah it's contagious!!!

V-mom logged off.

Read My New Stories!!!!


	7. Funny Moments And The Meeting

Chapter 7: Funny Moments and The Meeting

Charlie- Top_cop

Billy- Hot_wheels_beat_that!

Amonster logged on.

Thecrow logged on.

Dangerouslyklutzy logged on.

**Thecrow**: Bella did you seduce Edward?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: I did what?!

**Amonster**: You tried to seduce Edward.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Oh fucken shit. Why didn't anyone tell me?

**Thecrow**: Um we just did.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: How embarrassing.

**Thecrow**: Oh yeah, I was so drunk that I jumped on a table and started stripping.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Oh my gosh really?

**Thecrow**: Yeah. Stephan never let me forget.

**Amonster**: Yeah I remember that day.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: I wonder what I did.

**Amonster**: Us too.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Hold on.

**Thecrow**: Like we have any other choice.

**Amonster**: Man what ever she did I'm not letting her forget it.

**Thecrow**: Yes me too.

**Amonster**: So...

**Thecrow**: How is everything with Elena.

**Amonster**: Good, good. You and Bonnie?

**Thecrow**: We are okay.

**Amonster**: You love her?

**Thecrow**: I haven't loved anyone since Katherine.

**Amonster**: I know.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Okay I'm back.

**Amonster**: So?

**Thecrow**: Yeah so...

**Dangerouslykluty**: Um Emmett told me that I locked Edward in a room. I was kissing him. I took most of my clothes off. Alice attacked me down.

**Amonster**: Hahahahahahaha!!!

**Thecrow**: Hahahahahahaha!!!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Shut up Stephanie!!

**Thecrow**: Hahahaha!

**Amonster**: Shut up Damon or I'll cut of your manhood!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Hahahahaha!!!

**Thecrow**: You shut up Bella! We know where you live!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Where?

**Amonster**: Forks, Washington.

**Thecrow**: Cullen Residence.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Shit!

**Amonster**: So how does it feel to date a vampire?

**Dangerousltlyklutzy**: It's the best then ever unless your best friend is their mortal enemy. How does it feel I date a human?

**Amonster**: It's cool, but when is someone you really love it's much better.

**Thecrow**: So when are you going to tell us you embarrassing moment Stephanie?

**Amonster**: Oh that um, yeah I was caught jacking off.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Hahahahahaha.

**Thecrow**: Hahahahahaha.

Brotherbear logged on.

**Brotherbear**: What are you three talking about?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Funny moments.

**Brotherbear**: Like what?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Like Stephan getting caught jacking off.

**Thecrow**: Or what happened yesterday with Bella.

**Amontser**: Or Damon stripping on a table.

**Brotherbear**: Yeah, Alice fell on poo. Jasper wore girl clothes. Edward was wearing make up and I kissed him. Rosalie got nothing.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Oh my gosh! I'm a ask Edward about the kiss.

Dangerouslyklutzy logged off.

**Brotherbear**: No!

Brotherbear logged off.

Amonster logged off.

**Thecrow**: Oh damn the double date!

Thecrow logged off.

Wolfgirl logged on.

Top_cop logged on.

Hot_wheels_beat_that logged on.

V-mom logged on.

Docdad logged on.

**Hot_wheels_beat_that**: So what are we doing here?

**Wolfgirl**: Bella, Emmett, and Seth are acting irresponsible.

**Top_cop**: What am I suppose to do?

**Wolfgirl**: We can't let them be on at the same time!

**Top_cop**: I'm not home.

**Wolfgirl**: Fine but the other two.

**V-mom**: We'll do our best to not let them be on at the same time.

**Wolfgirl**: Okay.

Wolfgirl logged off.

V-mom logged off.

**Docdad**: What am I doing here?

**Hot_wheels_beat_that**: I don't know. Jacob had nothing to do with this.

**Top_cop**: I know right.

**Docdad**: I gotta go to work. Bye.

Docdad logged off.

**Top_cop**: Me too.

Top_cop logged off.

**Hot_wheels_beat_that**: You need a life Billy.

**Hot_wheels_beat_that**: I know!

**Hot_wheels_beat_that**: Seth!

Hot_wheels_beat_that logged off.


	8. Wolf Vs Wolf

Chapter 8: Wolf Vs. Wolf

Sam- Alphawolf

Caroline- Guylover

Paul-hot-tan-guy (He is hot to me)

Tyler- Realwolf

Hot_wheels_beat_that logged on.

Top_cop logged on.

**Hot_wheels_beat_that**: Hey Charlie.

**Top_cop**: Billy hey there!

Dangerouslyklutzy logged on.

Wolfmechanic logged on.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Dad?

**Wolfmechanic**: What.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Are.

**Wolfmechanic**: You.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Doing.

**Wolfmechanic**: Here?

**Top_cop**: Can't your fathers be on?

Top_cop logged off.

**Hot_wheels_beat_that**: You guys have no respect for your elders.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: We do, but this is where we came to get away from the treaty and protecting people.

**Hot_wheels_beat_that**: Well then.

Hot_wheels_beat_that logged off.

**Wolfmachanic**: Nice one Bells.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Oh shut up.

Realwolf logged on.

**Dangerousklutzy**: What the fuck?

**Realwolf**: WHAT THE FUCK MAN? WOLFMECHANIC? CHANGE YOU USERNAME!

**Wolfmechanic**: Why should I?

**Realwolf**: Because I say so!

**Wolfmechanic**: I'm not listening to you!

**Realwolf**: You don't want to mess with me!

**Wolfmechanic**: You don't want to fuck with me!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Look Jacob calm down.

**Realwolf**: Yeah listen to this girl!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: And you shut the fuck up.

**Realwolf**: Make me.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: I'm going to call Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Paul?

**Wolfmechanic**: Paul wants to fight someone. A human

**Realwolf**: I'm not human.

**Wolfmechanic**: Who said Paul was a human?

**Realwolf**: I'm a werewolf that shifts in the full moon.

**Wolfmechanic**: Ha I'm a wolf that shift anytime I loose me temper, who won?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Jacob won this punkass fucker.

Guylover logged on.

Hot-tan-guy logged on.

**Hot-tan-guy**: Hey Jacob, it's me Paul.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Hey Paul how would you like to beat up a "Child Of The Moon".

**Hot-tan-guy**: HELL YEAH!

**Realwolf**: I would like to see you try!

**Guylover**: Awe hot!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: You know this guy?

**Guylover**: Tyler? Yeah.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Where does he live?

**Guylover**: Mystic Falls.

**Hot-tan-guy**: I'll be right back.

Hot-tan-guy logged off.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Bye.

**Wolfmechanic**: Tyler.

**Realwolf**: Shut the fuck up you too!

Realwolf has disconnected.

**Guylover**: Is Paul really hot?

**Wolfmechanic**: I'm a guy.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: I don't talk to him. I have a boyfriend.

**Guylover**: Oh.

**Wolfmechanic**: Is Tyler really an ass?

**Guylover**: Yes.

**Wolfmechanic**: Your Cullens haven't been on.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Oh yeah. Why? Seth hasn't been on lately.

Alphawolf logged on.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Hey Sam, why isn't Seth on?

**Alphawolf**: Oh I was told not to let you and Seth be on at the same time.

**Dangerouslykluzty**: Why?

**Alphawolf**: You two and Emmett are getting on Leah's nerves.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Can I visit Seth?

**Alphawolf**: Yes.

**Dangerouslykluzty**: Thank you.

Dangerouslykluzty logged off.

**Guylover**: Where she go?

**Wolfmechanic**: Bother some girl.

**Guylover**: Gotta go. Bye.

Guylover logged off.

**Alphawolf**: Where is Paul?

**Wolfmechanic**: Uh he's beating up a guy?

Wolfmechanic logged off.

**Alphawolf**: Oh my gosh Paul.

Alphawolf logged off.

Brotherbear logged on.

**Brotherbear**: Hello?

**Brotherbear**: Shit no one is here!

Brotherbear logged off.


	9. Lucky Charms

Chapter 9: Lucky Charms

Shopaholic logged on.

Rosie logged on.

Alphawolf logged on.

**Rosie**: Alice, mutt.

**Alphawolf**: Leeches.

**Rosie**: Dog.

**Alphawolf**: Bloodsucker.

**Rosie**: Puppy.

**Alphawolf**: Whatevers.

**Rosie**: Yeah.

Wolfboy logged on.

**Wolfboy**: Are Lucky Charms lucky?

**Alphawolf**: I don't know.

**Wolfboy**: Oh.

Brotherbear logged on.

**Brotherbear**: I've been so lucky.

**Rosie**: What? How?

**Brotherbear**: I have Lucky Charms in my pocket.

**Wolfboy**: Ha! I knew it was lucky.

**Alphawolf**: Uh?

Alphawolf logged off.

**Wolfboy**: Hey Emmett is there a pot of gold in the end of the rainbow?

**Brotherbear**: I don't know. Want to check?

**Wolfboy**: Okay.

Wolfboy logged off.

Brotherbear logged off.

Wolfgirl logged on.

**Wolfgirl**: Hey Emmett, Seth, and Bella aren't on are they?

**Rosie**: Bella hasn't been on. Emmett and Seth just left.

**Wolfgirl**: Where?

**Shopaholic**: To find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

**Wolfgirl**: Awe man.

Wolfgirl logged off.

Guylover logged on.

**Guylover**: Where are the hot guy, Wolf guy, Klutzy girl.

**Rosie**: Who are you?

**Guylover**: Caroline.

**Rosie**: I'm Rosalie.

**Shopaholic**: I'm Alice.

Guylover: Are uh Paul, Jacob, and Bella on?

Luckywolf logged on.

Luckybear logged on.

**Shopaholic**: Oh my gosh. Luckily Bella is not on.

**Rosie**: Was there gold?

**Luckybear**: Nope.

**Luckywolf**: But we found leprechauns.

Dangerouslyklutzy logged on.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Um guys, there is a leprechaun looking at me.

**Rosie**: What?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: He wants my Lucky Charms!!

**Rosie**: Give it to him!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: ARE YOU CRAZY?! I WILL NOT GIVE IT TO HIM!

**Rosie**: Fine, let him eat you!

Rosie logged off.

**Shopaholic**: Bye.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: No I need help!

**Shopaholic**: Ask your cheese brothers.

Shopaholic logged off.

**Guylover**: Therapy. Go to it.

Guylover logged off.

**Luckybear**: Is it Tim?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Who?

**Luckywolf**: Tim! He's 3"1', blonde hair, green hat, green suit?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Um there are four more. Five more. Shit it a whole army! Help me!

**Luckywolf**: Tim! John, Jack, Zack, Daniel, Dave.

**Luckybear**: Ham, Cheese, Lil Emmett, Lil Seth. Victor, Juan, Miguel, Max, Jason, Tommy?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: The leader is talking to me!

**Luckywolf**: How does he look?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: He looked like, shit like a miniature Emmett.

**Luckybear**: Lil Emmett!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Awe hell naw!

**Luckybear**: What?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Seth's midget clone is touching my Lucky Charms!

**Luckywolf**: Awe Lil Seth.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: He won't look like you Seth when I'm done with him. No one touches my Lucky Charms!

V-mom logged on.

**V-mom**: Seth, Emmett, Bella what's going on?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Leprechauns are touching my Lucky Charms!

**V-mom**: Bella don't be mean to little people!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Okay, what do you call the guy from the cover of the Lucky Charms box?

**V-mom**: You guys are helpless.

**Luckywolf**: That's why you love us.

**V-mom**: Yeah sure. Let's go with that.

V-mom logged off.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Uh the leprechaun is growing. How is that possible?

**Luckybear**: Let me talk to Lil Emmett.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Fine.

**Luckywolf**: He's not Lil Emmett. You are.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Emmett? Seth?

**Luckywolf**: Het what up Shorty!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Your the shorty.

**Wolfbear**: Where is Bella?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: We are getting her ready for dinner.

**Luckywolf**: What are you having? Can I join?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Um we are having Bella à la Soup.

**Luckywolf**: Sounds good.

**Luckybear**: DUDE! THEY ARE GOING TO EAT BELLA!

**Luckywolf**: WHAT?! NO DON'T!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Why should we?

**Luckybear**: I'll give you all the Lucky Charms you'll ever want!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Deal.

**Luckywolf**: They are evil.

**Dangerouslyklutzy** What did you guys do? They were inviting me to dinner!

**Luckywolf**: Oh my gosh.

Luckywolf logged off.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: What?

**Luckybear**: They weren't going to have dinner with you. You were going to be dinner for them!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: They were going to eat me?

**Luckybear**: No shit!

Luckybear logged off.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Oh well back to my Lucky Charms.

Dangerouslyklutzy: Where it go? Damn leprechauns!

Dangerouslyklutzy logged off.

New stories. Vote on profile.

I Promise We Will Meet Again- Bella and Emmett are brother and sister. Twins. Emmett was changed. Bella was changed a couple of days later. Bella is new at Forks and sees a guy. Her brother.

Howling Of The Heart- Bella is a wolf/vampire. Everyone loves her. Everyone except one person. Paul. He's never met her. But when he sets his eyes on her his world goes upside down.

Mortal Enemies Bond- Bella is Jacob's little sister. She is also the youngest wolf. The Cullens have two extra people in their covern. Bella imprints on the hot boy.

Witness Protection Program- Bella's parents were murdered. The killer is out to get her. The FBI send her to the witness protection program. She is sent to live with the Cullens. The killers wife and best friend work for the FBI. They will kill who ever stands in the way.

School Is Where The Fun Is- The Twilight characters start elemtry school. This is about their fights, laughs, and friendship.

Alter Egos Will Come Out To Play- Bella goes to live with the Cullens. Carlisle wants to study her. But none of the Alters want Bella to come out.


	10. Pokèmon Versus Digimon Part 1

Chapter 10: Pokèmon Versus Digimon Part 1

Dangerouslyklutzy logged on.

Brotherbear logged on.

Wolfboy logged on.

**Wolfboy**: Who would win, Pokèmom or Digimon.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Pokèmon!

**Brotherbear**: Digimon!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: No! Pokèmon has been on for a long time!

**Brotherbear**: So?

Rosie logged on.

**Rosie**: What's going on?

**Wolfboy**: What's better, Digimon or Pokèmon?

**Rosie**: Oh my gosh, I'm gone.

Rosie logged off.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Digimon songs just repeat the same thing over and over again!

**Brotherbear**: That is what makes it better!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Whatevers.

**Brotherbear**: Digimon, Pokèmon battle!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: You know what?

**Brotherbear**: First a Digimon battle then Pokèmon. Winner gets to choose which is better. Seth you see who wins. Agumon!

**Dangerlouslyklutzy**: Gabumon!

**Brotherbear**: Pepper Breathe!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Blue Blaster.

**Brotherbear**: Digivolve! Greymon.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: You too! Garurumon! Howling Blaster!

**Brotherbear**: Greymon Nova Blast now!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Digivolve! Weregarurumon!  
**  
Brotherbear**: Metalgreymom! Giga Blasters!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Wolf Claw!

**Brotherbear** & **Dangerouslyklutzy**: WARP DIGIVOLVE!

Amonster logged on.

Thecrow logged on.

Loveall logged on.

**Brotherbear**: Wargreymon!

**Amonster**: What.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Metalgarurumon!

**Thecrow**: The.

**Brotherbear**: Terra Force!

**Loveall**: Hell.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Metal Wolf Claw!

**Amonster**: Is.

**Brotherbear**: Mega Claw!

**Thecrow**: Going.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Ice Wolf Claw!

**Loveall**: On.

**Brotherbear**: Great Tornado!

**Amonster**: Here?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Giga Missile!

**Wolfboy**: Help?

**Brotherbear**: Er, Seth who won?

**Wolfboy**: Tie.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Pokèmon time.

**Brotherbear**: Deal!

**Wolfboy**: You can only use three pokèmon.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Eevee!

**Brotherbear**: Pikachu!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Shadow Ball!

**Brotherbear**: Volt Tackles.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Dig!

**Wolfboy**: Eevee dodged it.

**Brotherbear**: Thunder Bolt!

**Wolfboy**: Eevee has been hit.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Eevee quick attack!

**Brotherbear**: Pikachu Tackle.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Jump and use bite.

**Brotherbear**: Pikachu! Thunder!

**Wolfboy**: Eevee is unable to battle.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Er Eevee return. Charizard. Flamethrower!

**Wolfboy**: Pikachu is unable to battle.

**Brotherbear**: Return, Blastoise! Hydro Pump!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Fly! Use overheat!

**Brotherbear**: Hyper Beam!

**Wolfboy**: Both pokèmon are unable to battle.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Er, Salamence!

**Brotherbear**: Flygon!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Hyper Beam!

**Brotherbear**: Dragon Breathe!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Flamethrower!

**Brotherbear**: You too!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Dragon Claw!

**Wolfboy**: Flygon got hit.

**Brotherbear**: Sandstorm. Tackle!

**Wolfboy**: Salamence got hit.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Finish it off with you strongest Hyper Beam!

**Brotherbear**: Use your strongest Dragon Breathe!

**Wolfboy**: Its another tie!

**Amonster**: Are you guys drunk?

**Brotherbear**: Why would we?

**Thecrow**: Pokèmon battle?

**Loveall**: Digimon battle?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Who do you pick?

**Amonster**: Pokèmon.

**Thecrow**: Digimon.

**Loveall**: Digimon.

**Wolfboy**: Pokèmon.

**Brotherbear**: Tie breaker.

**Amonster**: I'm out.

Amonster logged off.

Loveall logged off.

Thecrow logged off.

Wolfboy logged off.

**Dangerousluklutzy**: Rematch tomorrow.

**Brotherbear**: Okay!

Dangerouslyklutzy logged off.

Brotherbear logged off.

New Non-Twilight Story. Vote if ya want to write it. I will still right my other promised stories.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & Power Rangers Mystic Force

Kimberly, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini meet Madison, Nick, Vida, Chip, Xander, and Daggeron. The Mighty Morphin rangers travel into the future. The original and Mystic rangers must fight their enemies combined force. Lord Zedd, Rita, Koragg, and Neceolie will join forces. The Mighty Morphin rangers must adapt to the new area. Only one force will survive. Will the original rangers be able to go back to their time or are they stuck in the future forever?


	11. Pokèmon Versus Digimon Part 2

Chapter 11: Pokèmon Versus Digimon Part 2

Amonster logged on.

Mountainlionfeeder logged on.

**Amonster**: Hey.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Hello. How's everything over there?

**Amonster**: Okay. How about there?

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Crazy as ever.

Pokèklutz logged on.

Digibear logged on.

**Pokèklutz**: You've gotta be kidding me.

**Digibear**: I'm not. So let's finish this!

**Mountainlionfeeder**: What's going on?

Warman logged on.

Thecrow logged on.

**Thecrow**: I didn't miss it right?!

**Amonster**: No Damon. Bella thinks Pokèmon can beat Digimon, but Emmett thinks Digimon will win.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Okay.

**Digibear**: Got it, Guilmon!

**Pokèklutz**: Oh yeah, Ditto!

**Digibear**: Ha that pink thing! I won!

**Pokèklutz**: Ditto, Transform! Lavitar!

**Digibear**: Pyroshere!

**Pokèklutz**: Sandstorm.

**Digibear**: Rock Breaker!

**Pokèklutz**: Headbutt!!

**Digibear**: Digivole! Growlmon!

**Pokèklutz**: Transform! Dragonnite!

**Digibear**: Pyro Blaster!!

**Pokèklutz**: Dragon Breathe!

**Digibear**: Move!

**Pokèklutz**: Hyper Beam!

**Digibear**: No! Dragon Slash!

**Pokèklutz**: Fuck. Transform! Lugia!

**Digiear**: Matrix Digivolution! Metalgrowlmon!

**Pokèklutz**: Arora Beam!

**Digibear**: Move and Atomic Blaster!!

**Pokèklutz**: Hydro Blast!

**Digibear**: Move it! No you can't go down!

**Pokèklutz**: I win.

**Digibear**: Rematch.

**Pokèklutz**: Okay. You use three digimon, one evolutions. I use three pokèmon.

**Digibear**: Deal!

**Pokèklutz**: Pikachu!

**Digibear**: Agumon! Pepper Breathe!

**Pokèklutz**: Quick Attack!

**Digibear**: Attack it with you head!

**Pokèklutz**: Volt Tackle!

**Digibear**: Damn Agumon.

**Amonster**: I'll referee!

**Digibear**: Okay.

**Amonster**: Round One! Bella.

**Pokèklutz**: Yes!

**Amonster**: Round Two.

**Digibear**: Uh, Puppetmon!

**Pokèmon**: Ugh that doll! Um Lavitar!

**Digibear**: Puppetmon use your blaster.

**Pokèklutz**: Dodge and use sandstorm!

**Digibear**: Control him!

**Pokèklutz**: No!

**Digibear**: Make him go down! Make him lose!

**Pokèklutz**: No!

**Amonster**: Lavitar can't fight. Round three.

**Digibear**: Wargreymon!

**Pokèklutz**: Blazikins!

**Digibear**: Great Tornado!

**Pokèklutz**: Flamethrower!

**Digibear**: Mega Claw!

**Pokèklutz**: Sky Uppercut!

**Digibear**: Terra Force!

**Pokèklutz**: Overheat!

**Digibear**: I can't see!

**Pokèklutz**: *Cough* Too much smoke!

_**I know this is short. But I didn't want to pick the winner. I want you guys too. So tell me who should win in a review. Bella (Pokèmon) or Emmett (Digimon)? Oh and my Power Rangers Poll is still up. If you love me you'll vote….**_


	12. The Finally

The Finally

**Pokèklutz**: The smoke is leaving!

**Digibear**: And the winner is...

**Amonster**: The winner is Blazikins!

**Digibear**: Fair match. You did good.

**Pokèklutz**: You too.

Rosie logged on.

Shopaholic logged on.

Wolfboy logged on.

Alphawolf logged on.

Wolfmechanic logged on.

Hot-tan-guy logged on.

Guylover logged on.

Realwolf logged on.

Madlyinlove logged on. (I totally messed up Elena's username in chapter 10. Loveall is Elena. I forgot her username. So sorry.)

Thepsychic logged on.

Thestoner logged on.

Thejock logged on.

Pokèklutz logged off.

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Where she go?

Dangerouslyklutzy logged on.

Digibear logged off.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: He's doing the same thing as me?

Brotherbear logged on.

**Brotherbear**: What's everyone doing on?

**Alphawolf**: I don't know. I got a message saying to go on.

**Thejock**: Me too!

**Rosie**: And you are?

**Thejock**: Matt. And you?

**Rosie**: Rosalie. Who's Thestoner?

**Thestoner**: Jeremy. Do we gave to introduce ourselves?

**Thepsychic**: I guess. Or one person does.

**Shopaholic**: I'm Alice, Mountainlionfeeder is Edward, Rosie is Rosalie, Alphawolf is Sam, Wolfmechanic is Jacob, Warman is Jasper, Hot-tan-guy is Paul. And you know the other three.

**Amonster**: I'm Stephan, Thecrow is Damon, Realwolf is Tyler, Madlyinlove is Elena, Guylover is Caroline, Thepstchic is Bonnie and the other two you know.

**Wolfmechanic**: Hey Tyler you like your beating?

**Realwolf**: Oh shut up!

**Alphawolf**: This is the guy Paul beat up?

**Hot-tan-guy**: Yes.

**Realwolf**: I said shut up!

**Amonster**: So how's life?

**Brotherbear**: Okay.

**Dangerouslykluty**: Scary, thrilling, sucks.

**Alphawolf**: Hard.

**Amonster**: Okay okay.

**Rosie**: So why is everyone on again?

**Madlyinlove**: Message.

**Rosie**: Oh right.

**Thecrow**: So...

**Rosie**: Who won the Pokèmon/Digimon Battle.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Oh I did!

**Rosie**: Wow you guys are--

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: WE ARE NOT HOPELESS, DUMB, OR ANY SHIT LIKE THAT!

**Mountainlionfeeder**: Love calm down.

**Damgerouslyklutzy**: Fine.

**Amonster**: So you guys live in Forks Washington?

**Warman**: We do.

**Alphawolf**: But me Seth, Jacob, and Paul live in La Push.

**Amonster**: Oh okay.

NewLowner logged on.

**Amonster**: Who are you?

**NewLowner**: I am the new owner on this Chatroom. Hi Emmett! Hi Seth!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Oh my gosh!

**Thejock**: What is it?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: "L" stands for Leprechaun!

**Wolfboy**: Which one are you?

**NewLowner**: Oh Tim.

**Brotherbear**: You guys meet Tim, the leader of the Leprechauns. Tim meet my friends.

**NewLowner**: Hello Emmett's friends.

**Realwolf**: Leprechuans exist? Aren't they myths?

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Is anything a myth now? Like cameon, Vampires with powers, Shapeshifters, Werewolves? Now, leprechauns that can grow?

**Mountainlionfeeder**: They can grow? How do you know?

**Rosie**: It was the time Seth and Emmett went to find the gold at the end of the rainbow, right?

**Brotherbear**: Yes.

**Guylover**: And a leprechaun was at you house staring at your Lucky Charms, right?

**Wolfboy**: Yeah.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Then a whole army appeared and one grew and wanted to eat me.

**Brotherbear**: Lil Emmett!

**Thecrow**: Why does everything happen to you three?

**Wolfboy**: We are the chosen Three.

**Amonster**: So why are we here Tim?

**NewLowner**: Oh yeah. I'll tell you later. Continue your chat.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Hey who took my Lucky Charms?

**NewLowner**: Oh Lil Seth!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Damn.

Top_cop logged on.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Dad?

**Top_cop**: Hey Bells.

Hot_wheels_beat_that logged on.

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Billy?

**Wolfmechanic**: Dad?

**Hot_wheels_beat_that**: Hi Bella, Jacob, Cullens, boys.

V-mom logged on.

**Brotherbear**: Esme?

**V-mom**: You three aren't suppose to be on.

DocDad logged on.

**Shopaholic**: Carlisle?

**DocDad**: Yes.

Wolfgirl logged on.

**Wolfboy**: Hey Leah.

**Wolfgirl**: Hey. So why do we have to be on?

**NewLowner**: This Chat room has been taken over by Leprechauns.

Amonster has been disconnected.

Madlyinlove has been disconnected.

Thejock has been disconnected.

**Thepsychic**: What's going on?

**TheLowner**: You aren't allowed on anymore.

Thepsychic has been disconnected.

Thestoner has been disconnected.

Hot_wheels_beat_that has been disconnected.

**NewLowner**: Bye!

Top_cop has been disconnected.

V-mom has been disconnected.

DocDad has been disconnected.

Wolfgirl has been disconnected.

**Wolfboy**: Can't you let some of us stay?

**NewLowner**: Nope.

Thecrow has been disconnected.

Shopaholic has been disconnected.

Warman has been disconnected.

Rosie has been disconnected.

Guylover has been disconnected.

Realwolf has been disconnected.

Alphawolf has been disconnected.

Hot-tan-guy has been disconnected.

Mountainlionfeeder has been disconnected.

Wolfmechanic has been disconnected.

**Wolfboy**: You'll pay Tim!

Wolfboy has been disconnected.

**Brotherbear**: We know where you live!

**Dangerouslyklutzy**: Sleep with your eyes open!

Dangerouslyklutzy has been disconnected.

**Brotherbear**: Tim, we are over!

Brotherbear has been disconnected.

**NewLowner**: I am awesome! What...no!..stop...please!!!

NewLowner has been disconnected.

The End

Brotherbear logged on.

**Brotherbear**: Emmett here. Tim's funeral is this Friday.

Brotherbear logged off.

My new story is out. THank you reading my story it means a lot.


End file.
